Mighty Avengers
Mighty Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Captain America & The Mighty Avengers #8: 13 May 2015 Current Issue :Captain America & The Mighty Avengers #9: 10 Jun 2015 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'The Wasp/Hank Pym' *'Hercules' *'The Vision' *'Stature' *'U.S. Agent' *'Quicksilver' *'Amadeus Cho ' *'Jocasta' Allies *'Edwin Jarvis' *'Loki' (Posing as the Scarlett Witch) *'Global Reaction Agency for Mysterious Activity (G.R.A.M.P.A.)' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Captain America & The Mighty Avengers #9 Captain America & The Mighty Avengers #8 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: The Ultron Initiative' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "The wait is over!! The Mighty Avengers assemble! Gathered together to be the greatest Avengers team ever, but who picked them? And why? And which A-list Avengers villain returns, revamped and reloaded for the ultimate revenge?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123709 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 2: Venom Bomb' - Collects vol. 1 #7-11. "A Venom virus hits the city of New York! A Venom virus! The entire city of New York turns symbiote. Plus, Wonder Man gets a much needed makeover. All this and Tony Stark gets himself a green-skinned present in a body bag." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126414 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 3: Secret Invasion Book 1' - Collects vol. 1 #12-15. "Where has Nick Fury been, and who are the new Howling Commandos? It’s the debut of all-new characters and some surprising revelations about some classic ones as Nick starts to put his plan to stop the Invasion together. But will it be enough?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130098 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 4: Secret Invasion Book 2' - Collects vol. 1 #16-20. "Elektra is a Skrull! Words that have echoed through Marvel Comics for the last two years. But how did this happen and for how long has this been true? Plus, the return of Mar-Vell has brought with it more questions then answers but now all those questions will finally be answered. Also, find out all you need to know about Nick Fury’s Secret Warriors. Then watch the lives of two of the most famous Kree, Captain Mar-Vell and Marvel Boy, alter the events of the Invasion forever." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136495 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 5: Earth's Mightiest' - Collects vol. 1 #21-26. "When darkness reigns and chaos falls, there's no room for compromise, no time to run and hide. The world needs Earth's Mightiest Heroes! But after the events of Secret Invasion, is Hank Pym ready to rejoin their ranks? And what is the secret that haunts him, a secret dating back to the earliest days of the original team?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138153 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 6: Unspoken' - Collects vol. 1 #27-32. "Doom, Thor, Black Bolt, Black Panther, Ka-Zar, Namor... There are many monarchs in the Marvel Universe, but only one so powerful and so reviled that he had to be written out of history. He is The Unspoken. And his return will have dire consequences on both our world and worlds beyond. It's a powerful storyline that will bring dishonor for one Mighty Avenger and redemption for another." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138161 *'Siege: Mighty Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #32-36. "Hank Pym's team has tried their best to be a shining light in the world of Dark Reign but this might be the time that light gets snuffed out! Then a rag-tag team of Mighty Avengers are thrust onto the front lines of Siege... with no one to lead them!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148000 *'Mighty Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #1-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137580 *'Mighty Avengers: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 1 #12-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142614 *'Mighty Avengers: Dark Reign' - Collects vol. 1 #21-36. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785156690 Trade Paperbacks *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: The Ultron Initiative' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123687 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 2: Venom Bomb' - Collects vol. 1 #7-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123695 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 3: Secret Invasion Book 1' - Collects vol. 1 #12-15. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130101 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 4: Secret Invasion Book 2' - Collects vol. 1 #16-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136509 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 5: Earth's Mightiest' - Collects vol. 1 #21-26. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137467 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 6: Unspoken' - Collects vol. 1 #27-31. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137475 *'Siege: Mighty Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #32-36. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148019 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: No Single Hero' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "The Avengers are light-years away in space, but Thanos’ marauders are ransacking Earth! Who will defend mankind? The Mighty Avengers! Luke Cage! The Superior Spider-Man! Spectrum! White Tiger! The new Power Man! And more! These unlikely heroes must assemble when no one else can! But when Promixa Midnight begins killing New York City one block at a time, Cage’s ad-hoc Avengers might not be able to stop her — and the one hero who can is at the bottom of the sea! Blue Marvel joins the fight, the Ebony Maw makes his move, a new Ronin is born…and who the heck is Spider Hero?" - *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 2: Family Bonding' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10. "The Falcon is on the hunt — and what he finds will rock the Mighty Avengers to their core! Years ago, Gideon Mace murdered Ava Ayala’s family. But now that Ava is the White Tiger, she channels the power of an ancient god of terror and bloodlust — and she just gave it full control. Pray for Gideon Mace — and Ava’s soul! Meanwhile, Spectrum and She-Hulk join Blue Marvel on a global adventure against a nightmare from the depths of the Neutral Zone — and a threat that could break Adam’s heart! And Ronin unmasks, realizing he can’t hide from the Deathwalkers any longer — but have we revealed his secret identity just in time to kill him off?" - *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 3: Not Your Father's Avengers' - Collects vol. 2 #11-14. "Dr Adam Brashear, super-scientist! James Lucas, cop on the edge! Kaluu, master of black magic! Constance Molina, two-fisted reporter! The Bear, explosives expert and were-woman! Blade, vampire slayer! In 1972, they banded together to fight what couldn't be fought alone - as the Mighty Avengers!" - *'Captain America & the Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: Open for Business' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7. "Sam Wilson is Captain America, and when he assembles the Mighty Avengers, he has a whole new mission in mind for Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. But the events of AX IS already spell doom for the team’s new direction! Why is Luke Cage meeting with the head of the notorious Cortex corporation? Once, Luke was a hero for anyone who needed help—but now, the only one Luke’s helping is himself! Will Luke’ marriage survive his inversion? As Spider-Man tries to rejoin the group, Captain America gets fed up with the team he re-formed -and alongside Iron Man, declares war on the Mighty Avengers! Meanwhile, as AXIS tears the team apart, Power Man and White Tiger investigate the brutal murder of Gideon Mace!" - *'Captain America & the Mighty Avengers, vol. 2: Last Days' - Collects vol. 3 #8-9, plus Captain Britain & the Mighty Defenders #1-2 & Avengers Assemble #15AU. "These are the stories of the end of the world, and the people who faced the end together. Some wore costumes, some didn’t. Some had powers, and all some had were each other. They were the Mighty Avengers. And this is the story of their last day. Then, in the Battleworld futuropolis of Mondo-City One, Boss Cage is the law! But when the fascist fiefdom annexes neighboring Yinsen City, who’ll defend Ho Yinsen’s dream of peace? The Mighty Defenders! As Captain Britain faces Boss Cage from the inside of a cell, Mondo-City breaks out its biggest gun. Can even the Defenders stand against the multi-story murder-dozer called War Machine?" - *'Mighty Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis: The Complete Collection' - Collects vol. 1 #1-20. - *'Mighty Avengers by Dan Slott: The Complete Collection' - Collects vol. 1 #21-36. - Digital *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: No Single Hero' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 2: Family Bonding' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 1 Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Penciller #1-6: Frank Cho. Penciller #7-: Mark Bagley. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-36, 2007-2010 * Volume 2: #1-14, 2013-2014 * Volume 3: #1-9, 2014-2015 (Captain America & The Mighty Avengers) Future Publication Dates News & Features * 27 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25973 Slott's Farewell to Mighty Avengers] * 16 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23344 Slott Talks Mighty Avengers] * 15 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090715-mighty-slott.html Dan Slott on Sharing the Mighty Avengers & Changes to Come] * 01 May 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/050901-WB-SLott.html Word Balloon: Dan Slott - Spidey & the Mighty Avengers] (audio) * 23 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20927 Heroes We Need: Slott Talks Mighty Avengers] * 11 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=25956 Dan Slott @ NYCC 2009: Mighty Avengers] (video) * 22 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19662 Dan Slott Talks Mighty Avengers] * 05 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120805-Mighty-Slott.html Making Them Mighty: Dan Slott on Mighty Avengers] * 09 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18386 Dan Slott Talks Mighty Avengers] * 28 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090828-SlottAvengers.html Dan Slott on Mighty Avengers: The "AVENGERS Avengers"] * 27 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080927-baltimore-cupofb.html Baltimore '08: Slott Takes On Mighty Avengers, More Marvel] * 20 Nov 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=136973 And That's a Wrap: Frank Cho on Finishing His Mighty Avengers Run] * 24 Oct 2007 - Waxing Shellhead Part 3: Bendis talks Iron Man and Avengers * 27 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=130974 Frank Cho: On Leaving The Mighty Avengers] * 12 Sep 2007 - Some Assembly Required: Bendis Talks Avengers * 02 May 2007 - The Mighty Cho - Part 2 * 26 Apr 2007 - The Mighty Cho - Part 1 * 01 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107221 Mark Bagley to Draw Mighty Avengers] * 06 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9886 Bendis talks Mighty Avengers & Civil War: The Confession] * 10 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005731 Frank Cho & His Mighty Avengers] * 20 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7891 CCI, Day 1: Still the Mightiest: Bendis talks Mighty Avengers] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero